


You Just Have To Be Fantastic

by AgentofMischief



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofMischief/pseuds/AgentofMischief





	You Just Have To Be Fantastic

"Normal? Pah! You say that like it's a good thing!" he said.  
"What's so wrong with being normal?" Rose frowned.  
"Nothing, I suppose, though it is excruciatingly boring. I don't know how you lot can stand it. "  
"We can't all be extraordinary, Doctor."  
"You don't have to be extraordinary, Rose, you just have to be fantastic. What's so wrong with that?" the Doctor said in a tone both serious and excitable.  
Rose sighed and shrugged her shoulders under her Union Jack t-shirt. "Sometimes I wonder if you think all humans are boring."  
"Not all humans, just most." he teased.  
"It's not funny, not really."  
"Rose Tyler, do you think if I thought humans were boring I'd hang around this planet so much? That I'd go back and visit Earth's past so often? That I'd let a human travel in the TARDIS with me? No. To me your species is fascinating and frightening all at once. All the wonders humankind has created, all the horrors. The good and the terrible all living together on a jumbled mess of a planet. Boring, no, but this planet does need to get its act together before it's too late, otherwise it could end up like---" his voice trailed off towards the end.  
"Like what? Is everything alright? Doctor?" Rose asked in concern.  
"Yes, everything's fantastic, Rose, just completely fantastic. And it always will be, just as long as I have you with me." he seemed to have snapped himself out of a daydream. He slid his hand into hers, a familiar and comforting gesture, but Rose wasn't quite sure which of them it was who needed comforting.  
She knew something was on his mind, _her_ Doctor's mind, but she knew better than to pry. He'd tell her what was bothering him when the time was right and on his own terms. Rose hadn't been traveling with the Doctor for very long, but she trusted him with her life. Surely he had nothing to hide that would be so terrifying that he couldn't share it with her...


End file.
